liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
2000
2000 was the first year of the 2000s decade, and in practice and popular sentiment, the first year of the new millennium (though a few people argued that this distinction technically goes to 2001). This was a very important year in American History primarily due to the outcome of the Bush v. Gore election. The people believed the increasing computerization of the world, as well as general usage of two-digit year designation, would result in all computers of the planet (including nuclear power plants and defense systems) massively glitching on 01/01/2000, bringing the end of the world. While some systems did, indeed, suffer from that, the consequences were far from apocalyptic. The world did not end, but George W. Bush was elected even though Al Gore got more votes, see 2000 U.S. Presidential Election or in the summary section below. This is the year that interest rates should have risen. Bush v. Gore Election Summary This is only a summary. For full details, refer to the 2000 U.S. Presidential Election article. The Bush v. Gore election was held on November 7, 2000. On Election Day, there was a tie between Bush and Gore in the Electoral College, a very undemocratic system that determines the next president of the United States. In the Electoral College, instead of selecting the candidate with most ballots, it selects the Candidate who wins at least 270 electoral votes, by winning certain states. Every state rewards a candidate a number of electoral votes depending on the population of the state, the bigger the population equals an increase in the electoral vote. For example, California is the most popular state and thus offers 55 electoral votes to the candidate who wins that state, while Wyoming being the smallest-populated state only offers 3 electoral votes. By the end of Election day, there was a tie between Gore and Bush because Florida had not yet declared a winner. Florida had tried to count the votes, but the Supreme court ruled Florida's voter count unconstitutional and stopped the counting. On December 12, 2000, The Supreme Court ruled that George Bush has won Florida and is thus the winner of the electoral college making him the next (43rd) president to take office. Although George Bush has defeated Al Gore in the electoral vote, Al Gore has dominated Bush in the popular vote, which makes this election controversial as the winning candidate did not win the popular vote. For decades, most elected presidents won both the Electoral College and Popular Vote. However, Bush v. Gore was one of the five elections where the winning candidate didn't win the popular vote. This has also happened three times in the 19th century (1824, 1876, and 1888 elections), and twice in the new millennium (The 2000 and 2016 elections), the latest time being when Donald Trump was elected. Although there have been attempts to abolish the electoral college many times, Republicans simply won't allow the American people to switch the system from the Electoral College to the Popular Vote. This only proves how little Republicans care about Democracy]]. Significant Events *2000 U.S. Presidential Election *Phillips explosion of 2000 *Iraq disarmament crisis *Christmas Eve 2000 Indonesia bombings *Kaprun disaster *Rizal Day bombings *USS Cole (DDG-67) Bombing *UK Fuel protests Category:Years Category:2000s